Dreaming of her
by imaAvenger
Summary: *new summary* Gene has started having weird dreams all of the sudden & can't explain why. What happens when they get worse & more vivid? was a one-shot but it's being continued! So more chapter's to come! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys...so I haven't done a one-shot in a while, so I thought maybe I'd do one:) So here's the deal, I've been thinking & while I'm still madly in love with Tony, I love Gene. And I like to focus on him because I feel his evilness is under-rated & so is his personal side. So I like to write about him & what could have been Gene & Pepper:) I'm weird so shoot me. Oooohhhh and before I forget(cause I tend to do that sometimes)...

I don't own IMAA but I do use its characters...often.

* * *

"Dreaming of her"

Dreams are the gateway to the subconscious...for What lies inside your dreams, lies inside your heart.

There he was, 7:00 o'clock on the dot. Standing at her apartment door, waiting for her to answer. And then the door opened, revealing a red-headed girl in her normal attire. She smiled at the boy before turning around to close the door behind her.

When Pepper turned back to him, he gave her a smile & they started to walk down the street. They'd been walking for a while before they came to a small café with outside seating. So they found a table & sat down.

They talked for a while before the waiter brought them their drinks & dinner. They ate & talked some more before leaving the café. The boy paid for their food & then they left. They walked down the street just talking about life in general, just normal small talk. Pepper really didn't know what to say to him, after all they hadn't really had time to talk that much about things in common, so they didn't know how much they really had in common. So conversating was awkward at first but then the mood lightened when the moon came out & they started to walk towards the piers of the harbor.

They talked about many things after they became comfortable with one another, and found out many things about one another as they talked more. When they reached the end of the pier they were on, Pepper propped her arms up on the wooden rails. Both just taking in their surroundings & the light of the moon shining down on them.

Pepper looked to the boy who had accompanied her that evening & smiled when he looked at her, they had a nice time together. But sadly it was time to go home, so they walked back from the pier & then boy started to walk her home. It took a little while to get her back to her apartment but they got there at just about the right time.

So he walked her up the steps of her home & the stood there awkwardly as they were trying to say good night. Both thinking the same thing but neither taking action the boy leaned forward & kissed Pepper. Shocked, but happy she returned the kiss & put her arms around his neck. So he slowly moved his arms around her back. They seemed to enjoy it, but they needed to break apart for air. But neither wanted to so they held on for a few more moments. They broke for a second & then started to kiss again.

But when their lips touched for the second time...He woke up.

Gasping for air, Gene leaned up, looking frantically around his room tried to settle down. He returned himself to a normal breathing pace but was in shock at his own dream. Usually he dreamed of finally having all the makulan rings in his possession, but this...this was unheard of for him.

He wondered why he _dreamed of her _and especially in that setting, but he had no explanation for it. Gene couldn't belive he would dream of Pepper like that, maybe another girl, not Pepper though. But he did, and that's what was so odd, but the even odder thing was..._he liked it_. Even in his sleep he felt his heart pound & his mind race when he kissed her...but he didn't really kiss her. And strangely enough, he wished it was real.

But then he remember a saying about dreams..."Dreams are the gateway to the subconscious". So what did that mean for him?

It ment maybe he doesn't know himself as well as he thought. And maybe he felt more for Pepper than he thought.

* * *

So what do yall think...this was deeper for me:3 So you know the routine...

Hey I just posted this...and this is crazy...but since you've red it...review it maybe?


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so back by demand...I give you...a SECOND chapter! So yeah the first paragraph came to me this morning while I was in bed & 1:00 pm, yeah perks of being home-schooled, and this just flooded my mind. I've been thinking about continuing this for a while so I decided to! So yay! I don't know how many chapter's it will have but I'm sure the plot will thickin...Mwahahaha! So enjoy! And this is being continued for you Broken Elsewhere! So I expect a review! ;)

I don't own this show

* * *

Still confused & boggled by his dream the night before, Gene Khan proceeded to get up, get dressed & make his way to the tomorrow academy the next morning. He'd been zoned out the entire walk there & even more so when he walked through the school doors. What can I say, he was a perfect zombie.

But his morning just seemed to get worse from there...Especialy when he ran into Pepper. Pepper, Tony & Rhodey were all standing in front of their lockers when Gene started to walk towards them. They hadn't noticed him yet, when Pepper opened her locker door & *BAM!* Gene fell to the cold floor, after he had come face-to-face the locker door. "Oh Gene! Are you ok?" Pepper asked as she helped him up, Tony & Rhodey looked as if they were going to explode from laughter. But Pepper soon got on to them for being rude, "Gene I'm so sorry! I didn't even see you." Pepper said, she felt bad now. But Gene dusted himself off & put on his none-emotional face so that it looked like he didn't care.

"Wow Gene, I didn't know you liked Pepper's locker so much" Tony said with a smirk as he & Rhodey started to laugh again. Gene started feeling wierd when he realized Pepper still had her hand on his shoulder. Gene stepped back & simply said that he had to go, to avoid further contact with Pepper. He left the three-some standing there, but He didn't think that one dream could cause him to be so out of it.

He went through the day in a haze not knowing what he was doing, he wasn't really paying attention in class either. He was simply thinking about his dream last night. _'What could have possibly possessed me to have dreamed about her? I mean, I know she has a thing for Tony & I don't like her...But why then?' _ Gene thought to himself during music & art class. But the bell rang & broke him away from his thoughts as it was time for lunch. So As he got up & headed for lunch, he decided to eat on the roof...just to get away from the noise so he could continue his pondering.

From there Gene got him some lunch & headed to the roof. He found a place where he couldn't be seen & no one could bother him. But soon after he had started to eat, food wasn't of importance & he started drifting into his thoughts again. "She's just a friend" Gene whispered to himself. Just a friend, he repeated in his mind, until his eyes started getting heavier & heavier. And Gene soon drifted into a lunch time slumber.

* * *

So? Should I go for more?

hey i just posted this...and this is crazy...but since you've red it...review it maybe?


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so, this is chapter Tray! I'm hoping you guys like this, because I haven't gotten a review on the 2cd chapter yet so...Please don't forget because the reason I continued is because of the reviews!

* * *

"Chapter 3"

The wind was blowing, the tall grass was rustling in the wind and the sweet aroma of fresh flowers was all through the air. But wait, this wasn't right. Gene lived in new york city, not a meadow.

He opened his eye's and he was lying on his back, facing the clear blue sky. There were just a few clouds on this beautiful day and everything was flowing as if time was moving in slow motion. He leaned up to see tall green grass all around him, hills & the warm sun shining on him. But there was some one talking beside him and as he turned that way, they're laying down next to him was Pepper talking away about the clouds.

"I think that cloud looks like an alien mushroom, don't you think so Gene?" Pepper rambled on. "But then again it kinda looks like a frog with an umbrella." Pepper commented about that oddly shaped cloud.

Gene was so confused, just a moment ago he was sitting atop the roof of the tomorrow academy in new york, but now he was in a gorgeous field of green. And even weirder he was alone...with _Pepper_. So he finally had to speak up, and ask just _where_ he was.

"Where am I?"

Pepper leaned up and giggled, "What do you mean where are you? You're with me silly. You know, your girlfriend?" Pepper said with a slight tone of sarcasm. But this just confused Gene even more. "Wait, what? Pepper, you're not my girlfriend." Gene said with confusion. "Uh, yeah, I am. We've been dating for like two months now, remember?" Pepper reminded Gene, but he just didn't know. "But what about Tony? I thought you, I don't know, had a thing for him?" Gene asked hoping to find some real answer's. But no such luck was found, just more odd reactions as Pepper gazed at him with confusion and said...

"Who's Tony?"

Gene's jaw fell open and his mind felt like it had hit a wall. He couldn't belive what he had just heard. "But what about Rhodes? You have to remember him!" Gene said more confused now then ever before. "Gene, you're starting to scare me. I don't know who these people you're talking about are. Maybe you're just a little confused from when you fell asleep. But I think I know what will bring you back to your senses..." Pepper said as she started to smile & leaned closer to him.

Gene couldn't think straight, and was so in shock that he wasn't paying attention to Pepper and how close she was. But without him realizing, she pressed her lips against his. This put Gene in a paralyzed state, he could feel his heart pounding but couldn't move a muscle. Her lips were warm, and she wasn't being forceful, but Gene soon just let go and melted away. He let her stay for a while and slowly slid his hand up to her cheek, then they broke apart. Gene was in a daze, with his eyes closed like he'd never been kissed before and Pepper was smiling as if this wasn't her first time.

"Now, feel better?" Pepper asked, hoping to get a better response. Gene still couldn't talk, but when he finally opened his eye's, he said "This is a dream." Pepper looked confused again, "Gene, what do you mean?" She asked cautiously. "This field, you, this date, this is all just a dream!" Gene said. "Gene..." Pepper started but Gene cut her off. "You're not real! The real Pepper would have never kissed me, especially not like that." Gene said '_but why did I just kiss you like that?' _He started to think. But He said to himself over & over, 'this is a dream'.

And then, He woke up.

Gene had just experienced the most vivid dream he has ever had, but soon realized, he had missed almost all of school! So he raced to get up, and started grabbing his things & checked his watch. '2:30' it red. '_Aw, I'm almost late for calculus! Lats class of the day! I've gotta go!" _Gene thought as he ran down the stairs, racing to get to class. And just as he stepped foot in the class room, the bell rang.

Everyone had already been seated because calculus was the last class of the day and they were ready to go home so, who do you think he got stuck sitting next to...you guessed it, Happy Hogan. "GENE...Hey wassup dude! Where you been? By the way man, you look terrible!" Happy tried to say to him. But Gene didn't answer, Happy was the last person he wanted to talk to.

"Ok class, eyes up here!" Miss Brand the cal. class teacher said. "Everyone pay attention to this equation I'm about to give you." She said as she started to write on the dark chalkboard. Tony & Pepper were sitting by each other, like they normally do in calculus, Pepper leaned over and whispered to him. "Tony, Gene looks bad, like he got in a fight after he hasn't slept all night. What do you think is wrong?" Pepper said. But Tony was to focused on class (like she should have been) but Tony just shushed her. "Pepper, Shhhh!" He held his finger up. "But Tony I..." Pepper was cut off "Shhh!" Tony said again.

So Pepper went into pout mode and came up with an idea on how to talk to him. So she started scribbling on his homework writing...'Tony do you think Gene is still mad at the locker thing this morning? He wasn't in our other classes, I think somethings wrong. I'm gonna talk to him after school.' Tony just looked at her and wrote back 'Pepper, just leave him alone, he's probably just tired.' They both turned they're attention back to class when Miss Brand started talking.

"Ok class so that is the problem, now would anyone like to add anything? And please Mr. Stark, give some one else a chance. No one?" She asked as she started to walk around the room. She stood next to Gene and Happy's desk, where Gene had started to doze in class. Miss Brand cleared her throat & snapped he fingers in front of Gene and he jerked back. "Mr. Kahn, calculus is not for sleeping...that's what history is for." Miss Brand said as she made her back to the front. Everyone chuckled at her joke as she finally said "Alright Mr. Stark, come on up." She told Tony. He practically raced up and grabbed the chalk. It was a few minutes before he was done, but when he _was_ done writing & jabbering on..."So you see Miss Brand, you have to consider the variables! Not only does it equal 47, but along with the variations, it equals 50." Tony said, rather proud of himself.

The teacher looked at the work he had done & gazed in amazement. "Well Tony, you've done it again. Ok class I want you to write a paper on the variables of math. And I want it by next monday as well as an example." She finished. The last bell of the day rang & everyone gathered their belonging's.

Gene was the first one to head out the door, but he just stood with his back against the wall outside the class room. And Tony & Rhody soon followed, Pepper was still getting her things. "Wow Man, you look bad...Did some one beat you up? Or did you just not sleep last night?" Rhody asked Gene. "Yeah Gene, you don't look so good." Tony agreed. "I'm fine! Just a little tired is all. Nothing more, nothing less." Gene said. Gene was getting a little perturbed, so he walked off.

That's when Pepper walked out. When she saw Gene walking off, she turned to boy's asked what they had said. But when they didn't answer her, she ran off after Gene. "Hey Gene, wait up!" She called to him from down the hall. Gene stopped for her, and before she could say anything to him, he said something to her. "Pepper if you're going to say how bad I look, I've already been told. No I haven't been beaten up & yes I've had lack of sleep. Happy now?" Gene said in a cruel tone. Pepper's smile slowly turned to a disappointed look. "I...I was just going to ask if you were still mad about the locker thing this morning?" Pepper said. Gene felt like a jerk now but said he wasn't mad. "Pepper I'm not mad at you, I've just got a lot on my mind ok?" Gene said with a nicer tone. "Well if you wanna talk about it, I'm always up for talking?" She said with a small smile. Gene hated to do this, "That's sweet but no, I just need to figure this out alone. I gotta go Pepper, by." Gene said, and left school. Pepper just kinda stood there, disappointed.

What was wrong with Gene?

* * *

So? You like?

Hey i just posted this...and this is crazy...but since you've red it...review it maybe?


	4. Chapter 4

So hey guys! New chapter coming right up for you! and if yall are actually reading this (cus I don't know) I love reviews! :D anywho...

* * *

"I can't belive this..." Gene grumbled to himself, as he paced around in his training room holding a slip of paper.

Earlier in the afternoon, he had fallen asleep during school and missed almost all of his classes. But he awoke just in time to go to his last class of the day. But as he tried to get out of school before some one mentioned his "nap" the principle called him to the office and gave him detention. let's just say Gene was not very happy.

"I've never gotten detention in my whole life and now this? What is wrong with me?!" Gene asked himself still upset with the event's of the day. He was confused at this sudden out-burst of dreams, and had no idea why they had just started & why about _Her. _ As he started to get lost in thought, *ding-dong* He soon came back to reality when he heard the door bell ring. He went from his training room and looked through the peep-hole in the door, and who do you think was there...Pepper. He opened the door to see her standing there with a small smile, biting her bottom lip.

"Hey Gene! Um, you're probably wondering why I'm here...Well I just came by to see how you were. To just ya know, check on you! And I thought maybe we could talk for a while if you wanted to an-" "Pepper, you can stop rambling now." Gene said as she was starting to go way off. "Oh, he he sorry. Sometimes I just get a little carried away!" Pepper said with a small blush creeping onto her cheeks. "Well, Pepper I'm kind of busy with my tons...and tons of homework." Gene told Pepper trying to make a legit excuse. "Well hey I could help you study!" Pepper offered. But Gene knew trying to get rid of Pepper, was like trying to get rid of acne...wasn't going to happen.

So he gave in.

"Alright Pepper. You can help me out." Gene could just see Pepper's face light up. But she soon bolted past him and into his home, so he had to go after her to make sure she didn't break anything. "OOoo Gene what's this thing-a-ma-bob? Oh that's so pretty! Hey Gene what's this do-hicky?" Pepper went from one thing to another as she walked around this store part of the apartment. "Pepper be careful! No don't touch that, it's priceless. Pepper please don't touch anythi-". Before he could finish she had already picked up something and dropped it. The item was glass and it had shattered on the floor. "Oh Gene, I'm so sorry! Oh please don't be mad, I-I'll clean it up" Pepper said as she kneeled down and was going to scoop up the pieces. "Pepper don't you cut your hand." Gene warned as he went to grab a broom & dustpan.

But when he came back the pieces were in a pile, Pepper standing to the side, he knelt down and swept it up. He went to throw it away, but came back and Pepper was standing with one hand holding the other. "Pepper, did you cut yourself?" Gene asked with concern in his voice. Pepper looked the other way & Gene grabbed her hand, she tried to pull away but he moved her hand and found that her other hand was bleeding. "Pepper you hand is bleeding, I told you not to pick up the pieces. I'll be right back." Gene told her, he was going to get some band-aids. She was embarrassed by what she had done, and walked away to find somewhere to sit. Gene came back and had to look for Pepper because she wasn't where he had left her.

She had found her way to his training room & was sitting on his bench just looking around. "Pepper why did you come in here? When I came back you were gone." Gene asked. Pepper just smiled at him, "Sorry, I was just trying to find somewhere to sit. You sure do have a lot of stuff in your shop. And I'm really sorry about the vase, I didn't mean to." Pepper said as she started to frown, she was kinda clumsy sometimes. "Don't worry about it. Now let's see if I can fix your hand." Gene said, offering her a smile as he sat down beside her. He held her hand as he cleaned it up. Then he wrapped it with gauze, and it was all good to go. "Thanks Gene. Hey this is a neat training room! What kinda stuff do you train for in here?" Pepper said as her face lit up with curiosity. "Well, I train in Judo and many forms of martial arts." Gene said, standing up and walking around the room.

"Wow, you must be a really good fighter." Pepper said smiling at him. "Well I suppose so, I just have about 10 black belts from around the world." Gene was starting to show off, he wasn't sure why though. Pepper just looked at him and thought for a moment, "Hey, well if you're so good then show me." Pepper said challenging him. Gene felt a smirk come across his face as he stepped to the center of the room. Before Pepper realized it he had done several moves so quickly she hadn't even seen them. "Wow, I guess you are that good." Pepper said smirking back at him. "But I thought we were gonna study?" she said to him. He chuckled at her and they went to his library.

They sat and talked as they studied all kinds of subjects. They went from drama to science, from math to home ec. They talked and laughed as they started to tell each other story's of things they'd been through. And they were both realizing that they had more in common then they thought. But after a while it started to get late, and Pepper had to be home by 8:30. So she packed her books and headed for the door, Gene followed to let her out.

"Well It's been fun Gene, we should do this again." Pepper said with a big smile. "Although I don't think we got to much real work done." She giggled. Gene laughed to, "Yeah I think we talked more than anything." Gene said to her returning the smile. "Haha, and look I'm really sorry about breaking that vase." Pepper said dropping her head. But Gene picked her chin up and brought her head back to eye level. "Pepper it's ok...I promise." Gene said trying to make her feel better. But Pepper smiled despite her feelings, "Ok, if you say so." Pepper said. They stood there for a moment without saying anything, before Pepper spoke up and said "Well, I better go, my dad's probably wondering where I am...if he's home yet. Bye Gene.". "Pepper, do you need me to walk you home?" Gene asked politely. "Oh no it's fine, I'll just grab a taxi." Pepper smiled at is gentleman like offer. Gene nodded as she started to walk away, but she quickly turned around and walked back towards Gene. She came up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for tonight." She said as she walked back down to street.

Gene stood there for a minute, baffled. But he snapped back to reality when he started to get cold. He walked back in his shop and closed the door behind him. He walked up-stairs to his bedroom & fell on his bed. _'Wow...what, was that? Does Pepper like me? or...'_ Gene thought to himself as he started to drift away. It was late anyway & he was tired, so he let himself go for the night. Only wondering what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

So, was it worth reading?

Hey I just posted this...and this is crazy...but since you've red it...review it maybe?


End file.
